Hosting Parasites
by acidRain14
Summary: The Sonazaki twins are sent to Ouran Academy where they befriend the Host Club. It isn't long afterwards that the Hosts suspect their new friends of harboring a secret. But they don't know just how deadly that secret is. Rated M for the gore nano desu ! :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran:( And I also don't own Higurashi T.T Disclaimers are an evil, painful reminder of these things D:**

**Hi! So here's another story of mine that I've wanted to do for a while. It's quite rare so :D Here it is! An Ouran and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni crossover! *confetti***

**So I assume everyone knows what Ouran is, but do you know Higurashi? (Aka. When They Cry)**

**If you don't well then hears a basic summary and oh my god just read it! My absolute most favorite anime/manga ever! It has everything! Although just a warning, it's pretty gory :O**

**Summary:**** Have you ever wondered what would've happened if something was done differently? Well let me tell you, that not much changes. That is according to Rika Furude and her companion, Hanyuu who is revered as Oyashiro-sama, the God to a small village called Hinamizawa. Rika looks and acts like any normal incredibly cute elementary kid but the fact is that she has lived for over a century and was forced to watch her friends die in terrible events over and over again.**

**Higurashi is a murder mystery taking place in Hinamizawa. Unbeknownst to the residents living there, the entire village is plagued with a disease that causes a person to go insane if they A.) Leave the village B.) Suffer a major trauma or C.) They are being stalked by Oyashiro-sama.**

**Anyways, Rika relives her life in this world where depending on a series of events, one of her friends go insane and murder at least one person around the time of the Watanagashi Festival, continuing the festival's curse. The curse is that for five years in a row, someone goes missing and someone is killed the night of the festival. Not long after that, Rika herself is murdered by an unknown person and then she repeats her life again.**

**Characters of Higurashi:**** (Very basic summary so I don't give away spoilers to any new readers of Higurashi;)) (I'll have this up for about every chapter to give more in depth details or introduce new characters)**

**_Rika Furude: _****A super cute 10 year old who is the head of the Furude family nano-desu~!**

**_Hanyuu Furude:_**** The cutest God you've ever seen! She is known to the public as Oyashiro-sama but no one can see or hear her except for Rika unless she takes a human form.**

**_Mion Sonazaki:_**** She is known as a tomboy but has a hidden girly side. She is 17 and heir to the Sonazaki family, class and club president.**

**_Shion Sonazaki:_**** Mion's twin sister. She is known as the more feminine, flirty twin and possibly nicer but in reality Mion is the nicer twin. Shion acts as a big sister to Satoko.**

**_Satoko Hojo:_**** She lives with Rika and is 11 years old. She is very energetic and playful and loves setting up traps for Keichii. Despite this though, she sees him as a second brother whereas her first one, Satoshi, went missing at the last festival.**

**_Keichii Maebara:_**** Keichii is 16 and the most recent addition to Hinamizawa. He, as Rika says, has the power to change fate. He's a pervert who is very strong willed and brave and overall a very good friend:)**

**_Rena Ryuuguu:_**** Rena is an odd 15 year old. She is super cute but likes weird things. Run the other way if you're cute because she will stop at nothing to get you. Omochikaeri~!**

**_Kasai:_**** Bodyguard to Mion and Shion. He's very nice but kicks ass at his job.**

**_Irie Kyousuke:_**** Hinamizawa's head doctor but he is actually working for a shady company and was hired for his own shady past. He is kind-hearted but is a pedo-perv :p**

* * *

"Mii-chan, Shii-chan, we'll miss you," Rena said and rubbed her wet eyes.

"Visit us soon nano desu~," Rika waved cutely to her departing friends. Satoko was trying her best not to cry. Shion bent down and hugged her imouto, "We'll be back soon, pinky promise."

"Don't forget us," Keichii teased.

"Hmph. Of course not. Especially your sea bear, Keichii-kun," Mion winked, making Keichii blush and cover himself.

"Hauu~ Keichi-kun's sea bear. Kawaii," Rena cooed and overheated.

"Ah! Rena! Don't remember things like that!" Keichii yelled as his blush deepened.

"Haha bye bye Keichii-kun," Mion waved and laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oi Mion! Come back here," Keichii shouted ready to take out his embarrassment on her. Mion laughed and ducked inside a black car.

"When will you two finally admit that you like each other," Shion sighed, making them blush. Mion stared intently out the window while Keichii awkwardly moved aside to let Shion in.

"Bye~!" Shion sang as Kasai shut the door and started the car.

"Bye~!" The girls waved happily while Keichii looked to the side, still blushing as the car holding the Sonazaki sisters drove away.

* * *

Kasai stopped the car as he pulled up to the girls' destination. The girls got out of the car and looked at the building.

"It's really big," Mion said, wondering how they were supposed to find their way around.

"It's pink," Shion dead-panned before she brightened up and grabbed her sister's hand, "Kasai! We're going ahead!"

Kasai nodded and began unloading the girls' stuff since they'd be living here for a while.

XxxxxxX

"Wow, it's even more amazing on the inside!" Shion exclaimed as she pulled Mion along.

"Shion! I don't think we should be running around here," Mion said, feeling out of place in the empty halls.

"Don't be silly Onee-chan, no one's here," Shion said, pointing out that it was Saturday. She twirled down the empty halls, bumping into Haruhi.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Shion bowed.

"No, its fine," Haruhi said and looked at us, "Are you two new?"

"Yes! We were told to go to the principal's office but I guess we decided to take a tour first," Mion explained.

"Well, I don't mind giving you a tour," Haruhi offered.

"Score! Let's go Onee-chan!" Shion said and Mion complied.

"So what are your names?" Haruhi asked as she took them down the halls.

"I'm Shion and this is my onee-chan, Mion," Shion chirped.

"I see. Mion's the older sister and Shion is the younger sister," Haruhi summarized, making them nod.

"Alright, my name is Haruhi. It's nice to meet you," Haruhi introduced. The girls quickly became friends throughout the tour.

"Ah, Mion has changed," Haruhi observed.

"Usually Onee-chan isn't shy like this. I think it's because we're somewhere completely new," Shion replied.

"Oh, where are you two from?" Haruhi asked, stopping in front of the principal's office. Mion and Shion shared a worried look before Mion answered, "Just a small village in the middle of nowhere."

"Really? This must be really different for you then," Haruhi said. She knocked on the door and opened it. The principal looked up expectantly, noticing Haruhi and the new students.

"Ah, come in girls," Suoh greeted them, "I'm sorry I don't have much time to talk."

"It's our fault," Mion said.

"We got lost but luckily we ran into Haruhi," Shion lied sweetly.

"Well Haruhi if you could show them around, I'd be in your debt," Suoh said.

"Sure."

"Great, then I'll be going now. Your suite is 200 in the girls' dorm."

"Eh? We have dorm rooms here?" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Yup, starting today, the Sonazaki sisters are residents at Ouran Academy!" Shion cheered.

* * *

"So this is what the dorms are like," Haruhi said as they arrived at Suite 200. The room had white walls with random gold decorations and red furniture. The room was divided into two sections. The lower level had a very large window overlooking Ouran's pond and combined the kitchen, living room and one of the bedrooms. The upper level was smaller and was a single bedroom. The bathroom was placed under the upper level.

'How is something so big put into a school? Rich bastards," Haruhi thought, knowing this room was twice the size of her apartment. The twins looked around their new home in fascination while Haruhi went over to a desk placed next to the door. There were two packages with the girl's schedules placed on top.

"Hey I think I found your guy's schedules," Haruhi said, calling them over. She looked at the packages, looking for names but noticed something different. Mion and Shion took the packages and ripped them open, revealing the hideous Ouran uniform.

"I can't wear this," Shion protested.

"At least give it a try," Mion told her. Shion stuck her tongue out at her and began changing in front of them.

"Sh-Shion!" Mion blushed and tried to cover her sister, "you can't change in front of boys!"

"Whoops! For some reason, I thought Haruhi-kun was a girl," Shion blushed.

"I am a girl," Haruhi told them, making them freeze. They turned around and looked at Haruhi.

"Really?" Shion said, accepting the fact and continuing changing.

"Shion," Mion shook her head and looked at Haruhi, "Does this mean we can wear the boys' uniform?"

"Yup," Haruhi said. Shion whipped off the marshmallow dress and putting back on her clothes.

"Let's go exchange these," she said and dragged the two back to the main office.

"This is much better," Mion said as she slipped on the purple jacket and Shion nodded in agreement.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Haruhi ventured.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Why do you guys have different schedules?"

"Ah, that was our oni-baba," Mion answered.

"Oni-baba treats us differently, the heir gets her attention while the other doesn't really matter," Shion shrugged.

"That's terrible," Haruhi commented.

"Not really. Shion and I are always switching places so we both are treated equally," Mion answered.

"Oh."

"So why were you here on a Saturday, Haru-chan? Do you live here too?" Shion asked.

"No, I live in an apartment some ways from here. I came over because I left one of my textbooks here."

"Apartment? I thought everyone here was rich," Shion said.

"I'm actually the only scholarship student here," Haruhi answered, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's probably Kasai," Shion said and opened the door where Kasai was surrounded by bags.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked, intimidated by the frightening man who was being instructed where to place the bags by Shion.

"That's Kasai, our guard. He's actually really nice once you get to know him," Mion waved at him. He waved back but dropped some bags in the process.

"Should I help?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, it's okay Haru-chan," Shion said and helped Kasai herself.

"We've been keeping you. You can go home now, thank you. We'll see you at school on Monday!" Mion waved goodbye and helped the others while Haruhi left.

* * *

Monday…

"Why don't you introduce yourself," the teacher told Mion.

"Right. My name is Mion Sonazaki. Please take care of me," Mion bowed.

"You can sit in front of Haruhi," the teacher said. Mion brightened and looked for Haruhi. She smiled as she spotted and sat next to her friend.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Mion greeted.

"Good Morning, Mion," Haruhi smiled. The twins looked at the two girls, then at each other and back at them again. They both decided that they didn't like this new girl and the attention Haruhi was giving her. They continued glaring at Mion's head until the lunch bell rang. The twins looped their arms around Haruhi, "Haruhi, let's eat lunch together."

"Sorry guys," Haruhi pushed the twins off her, "I promised I would eat lunch with Mion and-"

"No. You can't eat with her."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can eat with whoever I want," Haruhi protested and left with Mion while the Hitachiins glared at Mion again.

"Hey Haru-chan! Onee-chan!" Shion greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Shion," they said and they each pulled out their own homemade lunch.

"So Haruhi, are you up to giving us a tour around town?" Shion asked as she stuck some food in her mouth.

"I'd love to, but I have club activities after school," Haruhi informed.

"Club activities?" Mion asked, her interest piqued.

"Yeah, the Host Club," Haruhi said.

"Eh? Host Club?" Shion giggled, "Maybe we should see the cute boys here ne Onee-chan?"

"Actually Mion already met some of them," Haruhi said, "Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Eh? No way! Onee-chan's lucky," Shion stuck her tongue out.

"You mean those twins that were glaring at me the entire time?" Mion asked. She had felt awkward during the entire class.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that. That's just them. They'll warm up eventually," Haruhi apologized.

"Ah! I just got an idea!" Shion shouted, "I'll switch places with Onee-chan after lunch!"

"I don't mind," Mion said and Haruhi continued eating, not really caring. The three finished their lunch and the twins switched places just like they agreed.

* * *

Shion walked ahead of Haruhi and burst into the classroom. As soon as she did, a trap went off and a bucket of water unloaded itself onto Shion. Shion blinked and twisted her hair, making even water splash into the puddle beneath her feet.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Haruhi shouted, immediately knowing it was the twins. Haruhi glared at them and led Shion away. The two went to the dorms and Shion changed into her normal clothes.

"I'm so sorry Shion! I don't know what got into those two!" Haruhi said, still mad at them.

"It's okay Haru-chan," Shion smiled and dried her hair. Haruhi frowned.

"It's really fine. Let's go back," Shion said and took Haruhi along with her.

"It looks like school is over," Haruhi stated.

"Don't you have club activities? Let's go!" Shion said excited.

"Wait, Shion," Haruhi dug her heels into the ground, "Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be there."

"Well then, they'll just have to get used to us. Besides, Onee said she'd meet us there ne?"

"I guess," Haruhi said and walked to the Host Club with Shion.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru didn't show any feeling when Haruhi yelled at them, but both of them felt the sting of which they blamed on Mion.

"I think it's time to send in reinforcements," Hikaru proposed.

"Agreed," Kaoru mimicked their dull tone.

As soon as the bell rang, they rushed off to the Host Club.

* * *

Mion looked up, making sure she was heading into music room three and not intruding on some random club. She opened the door and was assaulted by rose petals and a bright light. She rubbed her eyes and screamed when she opened them, coming face to face with Tamaki.

"Sweet maiden, have you just arrived? Surely you must have, I would've noticed a face as beautiful as yours," Tamaki cupped her cheek. Mion blushed brightly and punched him in the face.

"Tch, stupid tono. That's the girl we were telling you about," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You're the one who has fallen madly in love with my Haruhi? I don't blame you, but you cannot have her! Haruhi is reserved for Daddy only!" Tamaki yelled, recovering from his earlier blow.

"Me? I'm not in love with Haruhi!" Mion defended.

"Yeah, she's too in love with Kei-chan to love anyone else," Mion blushed as her sister and Haruhi popped in out of nowhere, leaving the Host Club stunned.

"But me on the other hand," Shion said seductively and latched herself onto Haruhi, "He's totally my type."

"Eh? T-T-Twins?" The Host Club shouted in surprise except for Kyoya and Tamaki who is still in shock.

"That's correct. They are Ouran's newest students. Mion and Shion Sonazaki. The Sonazaki got their power through rather shady means put they have established their place in power," Kyoya said as wrote something in his notebook, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Mion is in your class is she not?"

"What are you doing to my Haruhi?" Tamaki shouted before Hikaru and Kaoru could answer.

"Shion, stop joking around," Haruhi shrugged her off.

"Fine, fine," Shion pouted and let go with her hands raised. Hikaru glared at Mion and Kaoru glared at Shion as they both pushed Tamaki aside before he could interrupt them again, "As we were going to say, yeah she's in our class, but we don't like her."

"That's enough!" Haruhi shouted, "Apologize for being mean to them!"

"No. And we were only mean to Mion."

"They switched places after lunch," Haruhi told them.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, why are you being mean to Mii-chan and Shii-chan?" Honey asked sweetly.

"We don't like them."

"I said that's enough! If you guys don't apologize, then I won't be nice to you anymore. They didn't do anything wrong!" Haruhi shouted.

"Fine. We are very sorry," the Hitachiins bowed. They avoided the girls stares and marched out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
Haruhi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who wants cake?" Honey asked, holding a huge cake. Mori picked him up and took him to a table where he happily ate cake while everyone else felt tense.

"Please excuse them, they have a habit of doing this to any stranger that gets close to Haruhi," Tamaki explained, remembering how they acted towards Arai, "Just give them time to warm up to you."

"Host Club, I think it's time we introduce ourselves," Tamaki clapped his hands, "I am Tamaki Suoh, a second year. It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful princesses such as yourselves."

"Second year, Kyoya Ootori," Kyoya nodded.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me Honey! This is Takashi but you can call him Mori. We're third years!" Honey chirped.

'Rena would love him,' Mion thought and introduced herself, "I am Mion Sonazaki."

"And I'm Shion Sonazaki. We're first years," Shion smiled.

"And what are your types?" Tamaki asked and named off the types available to them.

"We like Haruhi," Shion said and pulled a Tamaki on said girl. The real Tamaki freaked out and pulled Haruhi away from Shion, "Absolutely not! You can't have my Haruhi!"

"My Haruhi? Ah, you didn't tell me he was your boyfriend Haru-chan," Mion exclaimed, making the two of them blush.

"They aren't. Tamaki has a tendency of saying outrageous things," Kyoya said, not even looking at them and typing away on his laptop while Mion looked away sheepishly.

"Onee-chan was half-right though. Doesn't Tamaki like Haruhi?" Shion asked. The entire room became silent and Tamaki froze as a bright red blush invaded his cheeks.

"N-No, why would I like one of my fellow hosts?" Tamaki covered, although the lie only worked for those who didn't know Haruhi's secret, which Mion and Shion did!

"I thought Haruhi was a girl," Mion and Shion said together, leaving the Host Club shocked.

"Get them!" Tamaki ordered. In a matter of minutes, Shion and Mion were tied up and gagged as Tamaki questioned them.

"Stop it sempai. I told them," Haruhi revealed and Tamaki broke his tough character and chided Haruhi, "But why?"

"The situation called for it," she shrugged. Meanwhile, Mion and Shion took advantage of Haruhi's distraction. They managed to hop onto their feet and were almost out the door before they were caught. "Stop right there!"

Mion and Shion panicked and ran- hopped- out of the way of Tamaki who had sprung himself at them, but fell in a heap on the floor when they dodged. Mori and Honey began chasing them, herding them to regroup. The two of them tried to hop in different directions- Mion the left and Shion the right- but instead they collided and fell, knocking over a piece of expensive looking pottery.

_Crash!_

The pottery broke into a million pieces and Mion and Shion felt something bad was about to happen.

"Starting today, you two are slaves to the Host Club."

* * *

**Alright, there you go~! I hope you liked it:D What's in store for Mion and Shion I wonder? **

**Okay, so I'll have 4 or 5 Ouran canon chapters but then it's going to go Higurashi on their ass! XD The Ouran portion will be mostly focused on the twins but come the Higurashi parts, it'll spread to more of everyone's view:) Please enjoy this story! ;)**

**Vocabulary:**

**Onee: Big sister**

**Imouto: Little sister**

**Oni-baba: ("demon woman") their grandmother**

**-Bye bye reader :D**


End file.
